


Holiday Season

by paradisewaiting



Series: Breakdown [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Butt Sex, Carla is just adorable okay, Cause of his PTSD, Christmas, Croatia ftw, Croatia is beautiful though, Dogs, Fireworks, Hot Chocolate, Levi's Past, M/M, Oral Sex, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Snow, Tags Are Hard, Trucks, Uhm, WOO, Whoa, Yum, he's also a horndog, is - Freeform, is sleepy, it has three chapters, levi is a lush, no seriously, oh yeah, sedatives, sleepy levi, sorry this took so long, there's hot chocolate mentioned, there's smutt, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisewaiting/pseuds/paradisewaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this stupid idea to write Christmas holidays because I thought it would be cute and I regretted it about a page in. I, personally, dislike Christmas a lot because of my social anxiety and my obnoxious sisters so I had a really hard time writing this in some parts. I feel like my smut in chapter two was better than the first one though. So. Yay for that. Anyway. It's 1 am here and I've only proof read half of this.</p><p>Finally proof read this over a week later. Sorry guys. I also made Levi older because I think it fits better and I like it better.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this stupid idea to write Christmas holidays because I thought it would be cute and I regretted it about a page in. I, personally, dislike Christmas a lot because of my social anxiety and my obnoxious sisters so I had a really hard time writing this in some parts. I feel like my smut in chapter two was better than the first one though. So. Yay for that. Anyway. It's 1 am here and I've only proof read half of this.
> 
> Finally proof read this over a week later. Sorry guys. I also made Levi older because I think it fits better and I like it better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the middle of December and Levi was miserable because of the cold weather and snow. He had had to trade his beloved Jeep for his truck because of all the damn snow and he wasn’t happy about it. Right now he wasn’t thinking about that though. Right now he was sitting up in the library in front of the small fireplace, scratching at his sketchpad and listening to Eren play. Nocturn again. He seemed to enjoy melancholy songs, typically in minor keys

                It was the middle of December and Levi was miserable because of the cold weather and snow. He had had to trade his beloved Jeep for his truck because of all the damn snow and he wasn’t happy about it. Right now he wasn’t thinking about that though. Right now he was sitting up in the library in front of the small fireplace, scratching at his sketchpad and listening to Eren play. Nocturn again. He seemed to enjoy melancholy songs, typically in minor keys.

                “Levi?” He heard over the music. He just grunted in response. “What are you doing for Christmas?”  
“Nothing.” He hadn’t celebrated Christmas for four years now, he had no reason to. No reply from Eren came, just the steady sounds of piano. Levi turned and looked at the boy behind the piano. He was playing the keys perfectly but it was written all over his face that he was thinking about something else. Something not here. “Why?” Levi piped up, snapping Eren out of his thought. He seen him shake his head and focus his attention on the piano again. “Nothing, I was just thinking.”  
“That’s a contradictory statement.”  
“Okay mister lawyer.” Eren smirked and got up from behind the piano, sitting down across from Levi. “Would you like to come with me for Christmas? Back home?”  
Levi dropped his pencil and looked up at Eren.  
“Hey, it’s just my mom and Mikasa and you’ve already met her.” Levi didn’t know how to answer him; there were several reasons this was out of the question, meeting his mom the least of them. “I don’t do road trips. Especially not in the winter.” He muttered and continued drawing. “It’s only a few hours away. Provincial highway all the way there, it’ll be clean and safe. I’ll drive if you want.”  
“Why do you want me there so badly?” He scowled at the boy’s persistence. “I’m gonna be gone for a whole week for Christmas and if you don’t have anything to do…I bet you don’t even put up a tree do you?”  
“Nope.”  
“See, you need my mom’s food and a break from this big empty house.”  
“I can barely stand the trip down town; I’ll never make it that many hours.” He had a solution for this but he wasn’t ready to admit that.  
“Then I’ll drive.”  
“Vehicles, Eren! It’s not just driving. It’s vehicles!” He tossed his sketchpad on the floor and stormed out of the room. Eren jumped as the sketchpad hit the floor. “Levi! Hey, look I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know.” He followed a ways behind him as he stormed through the house, shutting himself in the bathroom. Eren slid down the wall next to the door to sit on the floor. “Levi, I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “I won’t push it anymore.” His head thunked against the wall as he dropped it back. It was only silent behind the door and Eren started to worry. “You okay?” It was quiet a moment longer and Eren was about to stand up when he heard Levi finally respond. “I’m fine.” The two sat like that, silent, for a long while before Levi spoke up again. “It was four years ago.” He said quietly. Eren turned his head and stared at the door.  
“Levi, you don’t have to-“  
“Shut it, I want to.”  
                Eren could hear Levi shift on the other side of the wall. “It was mid-summer and we, my family and I, were coming back from vacation down south…” There was a long pause. “I’m not going to get into details but our plane crashed. I was the only one to survive.” Eren’s breath was strangled in his throat. He stood up and yanked the door to the bathroom open; it wasn’t even locked. He found Levi sitting on the floor, knees hugged to his chest, looking up at Eren with a straight face. Eren had expected to find him crying, or panicking, or angry, not blank. It was haunting; almost a little scary. “Levi…” He sank down beside him and pulled his huddled body up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “I’m sorry.” He whispered into his hair. He had seen the scars on Levi’s body but never could have imagined this.  He couldn’t have imagined Levi losing his whole family in one fell swoop. He pulled back and looked at him, still blank faced, chin resting on his knees. “You’re scaring me, Levi. You can cry you know, I’m not going to hold it against you.” Levi just looked down. “I spent two years crying. The first year I was in and out of the hospital, the second year I just drank and cried, the third I drank and fought, and then Hange moved in to babysit. I don’t think I can cry anymore.” Eren pulled him in again. “I’m sorry. I get it now, I won’t force you to come for Christmas.”  
“I’ll come for Christmas.” Levi said, almost inaudibly. Eren pulled back and looked at him confused. “You’ll have to drive though…and babysit. I have sedatives I can take before the trip. They turn me into an idiot but they’re for traveling.” Eren just cocked his head. “And we’re taking the truck, that car of yours should be sold to a junkyard.” Eren smiled and kissed his forehead. “Okay, I’ll let mom know you’ll be coming.” Levi groaned. Right, he’d almost forgotten about the meeting of Eren’s mom. There were fingers in his hair and tingles down his spine. He relaxed against Eren and yawned. “It’s late, let’s go to bed.”

                Levi was sitting on his bed holding the prescription bottle for one of his strongest anti-anxiety medications. He had a whole cupboard full, but these were the one’s his shrink had told him to take before ‘trips lasting up to 6 hours.’Eren was in the living room talking to Hange, who was worried about Levi being gone for a whole week. This _was_ the first time he had gone anywhere since the accident, so he guessed it was justifiable, hell, even Levi was worried.

                Eren appeared in the doorway holding what appeared to be a notebook. As Eren sat down next to him he grabbed the notebook and flipped through it. It only had a few pages and they were filled with emergency contact numbers, the descriptions of Levi’s medications and what they did, and other ‘need to know’ things in case something happened while they were gone. “I come with a manual now.”  Levi regarded the book with distaste as he handed it back to Eren. “I don’t think we’re going to need it to be honest, you had a panic attack in my livingroom and we were fine, but Hange insisted.”  
“Of course they did.”  
“Hey, you’re going to be fine. You’re going to like my mom…she’s totally a clean freak.” Eren bit his lip trying to hide his grin.  
“What happened to you then?” Levi fired back with a smirk.  
“You taken those yet?” Levi shook his head, rolling the bottle around between his hands. Eren stood back up. “I’m gonna go start the truck and let it warm up.”

                Levi made sure he had his shoes on before he took his medication, then sat by the door chatting with Eren until he started to talk funny and slur his words. “You ready to go?” Eren asked softly. His words felt like clouds hitting Levi’s ears. He nodded and Eren helped him up and into his jacket, having to zip it up for him. He steadied Levi as they walked out to the truck and climbed in. When they were in, and had said goodbye to Hange, multiple times, Eren pulled out his phone. Levi made to protest as Eren plugged it into the stereo, he wanted to listen to his own music, but Eren just shushed him gently and said something about waiting and trusting him. He relaxed back into the heated seat with a groan. He was pleasantly surprised when lovely piano music started playing through the truck’s stereo as they pulled away from the house. In his state, Levi never would have guessed Eren had actually managed to record himself playing what he knew were Levi’s favorite songs. The songs went on and Levi was drowsy, peacefully numb to his anxiety. When Levi heard himself talking to Eren over the piano music playing through the speakers he was momentarily confused. Realizing it was part of the recording he sat forward and looked at Eren, who was pink in the cheeks. “When?” Was all he could spit out. “Yeah, I managed to sneak a digital recorder in when we’d hang out in the library, I tried to get the songs without us talking for the trip but I couldn’t get all of them.” Levi went back to staring at the dash, relaxed against the fading heat of the seats. As the song changed to The Heart Asks Pleasure First came on Levi mumbled “Thank you,” and without much warning, fell asleep in the passenger seat.

                Levi was still asleep when they arrived at Eren’s mother’s house. She he hurried out to greet him. “Did you get a new truck?”  
“No, it’s Levi’s. He wouldn’t let me drive my own car, said it needed to be ‘sold to the junkyard’” Eren replied, using sarcastic air quotes. “Well I see we have the same opinion of your car at least. Hey buddy, let’s go inside.” She grabbed Kingston’s leash but Kingston lingered by Levi’s open door as Eren scooped him up. “Don’t worry. He’s coming too.” Eren whispered to the dog, who looked utterly frozen without his winter jacket.

                Levi was quite a bit heavier than he appeared. Eren knew this and had expected it, but still found it quite a struggle to get him up the stairs into the house and then into the livingroom and onto the couch. He had been told not to put Levi alone in a bedroom if he fell asleep, but rather somewhere Eren could see him, so the livingroom it was.

                Levi woke slowly, like coming out of a thick paste, fighting to wake up. He could hear people talking, but none of it made sense, his mind dull and soft as he came out of his sedatives. It wasn’t until Levi realized that the voices he heard didn’t make sense because they were speaking in another language that Levi felt awake again. He sat up and looked around. He was in a small livingroom, lights off, just the lights from the kitchen on, illuminating the area beside him. “Ah, budan si.” An older woman smiled at him from the mouth of the kitchen. “English, mom.” Eren walked out from behind the woman, across the livingroom and sat down beside him. “Woops, sorry! Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? Thirsty?” She spoke with the hint of an accent that reminded Levi of Russia. He nodded and she looked pleased as she scuttled back into the kitchen.

                Eren’s mom ended up serving a huge meal, Mikasa showing up just in time to eat with them all. Eren was in the kitchen helping clean up with his mom, Mikasa was up in her room unpacking, Levi was scratching away at a sketchpad in the livingroom.

                “He sure doesn’t talk much, does he?” His mom said quietly, a distant look on her face. “Mom, he’s got PTSD and social anxiety, and that’s just what I know of. Meeting people is hard for him, I’m surprised he’s here at all.”  
“I know, babe. I just worry.”  
“Just give him time. He’ll come around.” He leaned over and kissed his mom’s cheek as they finished up the cleaning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren's mom says "Ah, you're awake." In Croatian there when he wakes up :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHAT DO YOU MEAN JEAN’S COMING FOR CHRISTMAS DINNER?!” Eren’s words rang out through the house. “Well Armin’s coming, what do you expect?” Mikasa said calmly as she flipped through a magazine. “Plus, it’s not like you have any right to argue given the circumstances.” Eren groaned and sat down next to Levi who was curled into a corner of the couch under a blanket. “I know, I just hoped maybe he’d have other plans.” He flopped against Levi.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN JEAN’S COMING FOR CHRISTMAS DINNER?!” Eren’s words rang out through the house. “Well Armin’s coming, what do you expect?” Mikasa said calmly as she flipped through a magazine. “Plus, it’s not like you have any right to argue given the circumstances.” Eren groaned and sat down next to Levi who was curled into a corner of the couch under a blanket. “I know, I just hoped maybe he’d have other plans.” He flopped against Levi.

                They had been there for two days and Levi was starting to feel more comfortable in Eren’s mom’s house. The first night Eren’s mom had told him just to call her ‘mom’, apparently all of Eren’s friends did, and Levi had quietly slipped away to freak out on his own in Eren’s room. Eren had found him moments later and was forced into telling his mom about the accident. She cried for half an hour before she came out of her room and apologized to Levi, saying just to call her Carla, miss or ma’am were completely out of the question.

                It was now the night of Christmas dinner and Levi was in the kitchen with Carla washing vegetables, while Eren and Mikasa were setting the table. Carla seemed to be almost nervous around him, like at any moment he might fall apart if she spoke. “Carla, I’m not going to break.” She flushed and dropped the carrot she was peeling. “I know, I just don’t want to…”  
“You won’t. It’s fine. I’m okay, a bit of a shock to the system, but I’m adjusting. You’ve been nothing but kind to me.” Carla seemed to relax a bit and made small talk as they finished preparing vegetables.

                Jean and Armin arrived a little while later and Levi could feel the tension in the air. He returned to the corner of the couch he had adopted with the blanket, the barely concealed animosity was too much for him. Armin sat down I the armchair across from him. ‘Merry Christmas, Levi.’ He signed. Levi exhaled; he had forgotten Armin knew how to sign. ‘Merry Christmas.’  
‘How have your holiday’s been so far?’  
‘Interesting. You?’  
‘Pretty good, coming home is always good.’ Armin smiled warmly at him. It struck Levi that he and Armin had signed to each other more than they had actually ever spoken.  
‘Tonight should be interesting.’  
‘Because of Jean?’ Armin was smiling, like he was about to burst out laughing. ‘Those two have been at it for years. I swear they're actually friends, they just love to hate each other.’  
‘Why don’t they get along?’  
‘They never have. They’re both so hard headed and quick tempered. It’s like putting two bulls together. They’re always trying to outdo each other or get under each other’s skin. Although, I will admit, Jean can take it a bit far sometimes.’  
‘They sound like brothers.’ Levi signed just before Carla poked her head in the room. “Okay boys. Dinner is ready.” She smiled warmly.

                They were all seated around the table on two long benches instead of individual chairs. Mikasa, Levi, and Eren on one side, and Carla, Armin and Jean on the other. Levi wasn’t used to this many people, not at one table; not for a very long time had he been in a situation like this and it made his stomach flip and knees bounce. He picked at his food and bounced his knees as the others made small talk around the table until suddenly he felt Eren’s foot hook behind his and his knee press against his leg, effectively stopping his bouncing. He looked up at Eren to find him scowling in Jean’s direction as Jean leaned forward and chatting with Carla. Jean seemed nice, almost too nice, but it was interesting to see the way he seemed to disintegrate for Armin. Levi made to cut something on his plate, using the movement as an excuse to elbow Eren in the ribs. Eren jumped and looked at Levi as he rubbed the afflicted spot but Levi kept his eyes on his plate and just whispered “Stop that.” Eren smiled and went back to his food.

                That night they set off fireworks a short ways out of town. It had been so long since Levi had seen fireworks with other people. In the city his house overlooked the same river that snaked behind the vet clinic so he seen them from his house on new year's every year, but never with this many people, never with this much happiness. He stood, face to the sky, back to Eren’s chest and watched; quietly appreciating the fact that he let Eren convince him to come along.

                Everyone returned back to the house and Carla pulled out champaign for everyone stating that they were celebrating new years tonight as well since everyone would be back home by then. Levi, of course, got himself rather tipsy (drunk) without meaning to again. Since Hange had moved in Levi hadn’t had a single drink; it had been over a year when he had gone to Eren’s for drinks.

                Eren and Jean had gotten in a few heated arguments but Levi had diffused Eren’s half of them by doing things like lightly stabbing him with his pencil, elbowing him in the ribs, and pinching his fingers while Armin worked those big blue eyes of his on Jean. Levi even joined in on some of the conversations; mostly he sat and observed though.

                They had to steady each other as they made their way to bed at the end of the night. The stairs to the basement where Eren’s room was were the hardest part.

                Something overcame Levi as Eren leaned against the bedroom door to close it and without warning he was pressed against him, lips crashing together messily as he kissed him hard. He felt Eren smile and yanked his shirt over his head, Eren quickly following suit. They stumbled their way over to the bed, still kissing and pulling each other’s clothes off. By the time they reached the bed Levi was pulling off his socks.

                Levi took a step back and pushed Eren onto the bed, kneeling between his knees before he had a chance to pick himself back up again. He smiled and gripped Eren’s cock, stroking it slowly as he kissed and licked leisurely up the side, kissing away the bead of precum that had formed before working his tongue around the edge of the head. Eren was propped up on his elbows, watching him like he was some mystery that he couldn’t solve. He whimpered something and Levi pulled back. “Shhh, your mother is right upstairs.” He smirked. Eren made to retort but before he could Levi had closed his mouth around his cock. Eren gasped and his hand shot up to his mouth to muffle a moan. Levi hummed around his cock and took him into his throat as far as he could. Levi’s thin fingers gripped around the base, stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth in time. Eren’s moans were muffled by his own hand against his mouth; his mom’s room was literally right above them.

                Levi pulled off Eren’s cock with a pop of suction and wiped his mouth with one hand as the other continued to stroke away slowly at it. He smiled a grin that was clearly affected by alcohol but Eren’s heart rate still shot through the roof at the rare sight. “Holy shit, Levi.” He whispered and before he knew it he had pulled Levi up and was pressing him into the bed, kissing him harder than he could remember ever kissing him before, his hand working away at Levi’s cock, his mewls muffled by Eren’s mouth as Levi pulled at his hair.

                Eren pulled away and Levi whined, sitting up to follow him, try to pull him back as he moved way to the foot of the bed. “Shhh” Eren laughed softly. “My mom, remember?” He whispered pointing to the ceiling. Levi scowled and walked over to him as he rummaged through his duffle. He pulled his face up, flushed and warm under his fingers, and kissed him again. “I wasn’t done.” He grumbled against Eren’s lips. “Yeah, neither was I…” He held up the bottle of lube he had been looking for, a sly grin across his lips. “Why the fuck would you bring that to your mother’s house?” Levi asked between kisses as he pulled Eren back towards the bed. “I don’t know, but aren’t you glad I did?”  Eren laughed as they fell back into bed. “Yeah, I am.”

                Even if Levi had wanted to have control he was pretty sure Eren _needed_ it tonight. The look in his eyes sent chills down his spine and raised goosbumps over his skin. Eren kissed him hungrily as he slicked his fingers with lube, pressing his digits against Levi’s entrance, tracing lazy circles around it. Levi muffled a groan and Eren bit his lip as he pressed a digit in, past the muscle. Levi’s brows furrowed and he bit down on his own hand as Eren stilled and waited for him to adjust. Eren had never topped Levi, he’d always let Levi take control, but he needed this tonight like he needed oxygen.

                Eren had three fingers in Levi now and was slowly rocking them, probing for that sweet spot, stretching him, preparing him. Levi groaned deep and low and pushed against Eren’s fingers when he finally found the bundle of nerves. “Shhh, baby you have to be quite.” His breath was hot against Levi’s ear. “That was your fault, brat.” Levi shot back as he tried to hold his breath to silence himself. “You initiated this.” Eren smirked as he brushed against his prostate again. “I – _ooh fuck_ – regret nothinggg…” Levi’s back arched and his chest brushed against Eren’s. Levi reached down and gripped Eren’s swollen cock, determined to settle the score, and stroked it roughly, eliciting a strangled moan from the taller man above him. Levi smirked and bit down on his lip as he continued. “Hurry up and fuck me Eren.”

                Levi still whimpered as Eren pulled his fingers out to slick his cock with lube. Eren leaned down and kissed him, his tongue probing behind his lips as he shifted and pressed into Levi. The smaller male inhaled sharply and clawed at Eren’s back, obviously holding his breath again to keep quiet. He let it all out at once as Eren pressed all the way in.

                Levi was hot and tight around him and Eren had to bite his lip to keep himself quiet as he slowly drew himself out and then back in again, setting a rhythm as Levi mewled quietly beneath him. His lips were on Levi’s neck as he rolled his hips faster, harder. He leaned down on his elbow beside Levi’s head, his other arm stretching down to grip Levi’s cock, working it in time.

                “ _Fu-uck Eren…”_  Levi’s groan was quiet. His hand was against the wall now, preventing his head from banging against it as Eren thrusted into him, using it to push him down harder onto Eren’s cock. “Eren, _fuck Eren,_ I’m…I’m gonna” It was hard for Levi to form coherent thoughts. Eren’s lips left his skin as he heard him whisper in his ear “Come with me…” followed by ragged breathing and strangled moans.

                Levi came before Eren, biting down on his lip as he did. “ _Ohh_ fuck you’re beautiful, Levi.” Eren had groaned seconds before he came, watching him squirm as he fucked him through his orgasm before his own overtook him and he groaned into Levi’s neck.

                Eren felt fingers in his hair as he came down from the high of his orgasm. He bit his lip and pulled out of Levi slowly before collapsing on the bed beside him, still breathing rather heavily. He looked at Levi who was flushed and still smiling that alcohol affected smile. “That champaigne hit you pretty hard hey?” Eren smiled, pushing hair out of Levi’s face and feeling his head clear a bit as his heart rate start to go back to normal. Levi nodded as his smile disappeared. “Hange would be upset if they knew you took advantage of this vulnerable state I’m in.” Levi painted on his most serious face and stared at Eren. “Excuse me? _I_ took advantage of _you_? I’m pretty sure you jumped me as soon as I closed the door.” Eren smiled. Levi reached a finger up and pressed it against Eren’s lips. “Shhh. Details.” Eren bite the tip of Levi’s finger and Levi rebutted by flicking his nose. Eren sighed and looked around. “We could take a shower but we’d probably wake up the whole house.” Levi just groaned and shook his head. “I really don’t think I can get up right now anyway.” He absentmindedly pressed Eren’s hand against his cheek.

                Eren had gotten up and grabbed a towel from the back of the door, letting Levi clean himself up before tossing it in the hamper in the corner and clicking off the light. He crawled in next to Levi who immediately pulled him closer, claiming the basement was cold. “So I’m beautiful hmm?” He said with the last bit of bravery he had left from his buzz. He felt Eren nod, felt his breath against his scalp as he spoke. “Very beautiful.”  
“That’s the second time you’ve told me that.” He felt Eren head lift as if to look at him in the pitch black room. “The first time was in my library when you fell asleep and were talking in your sleep.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Levi shrugged. “I thought you were crazy…and I was ashamed at how much I wanted it to be true.” Eren’s hand fumble under his chin as he pulled him up into a blind kiss. “It is true. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve met.” Levi nodded and settled back down on Eren’s chest. There was a long silence between the two as Levi listened to Eren’s heartbeat before he finally fell asleep to the methodic sound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren had made it back home a couple days later with twice as much stuff as when they’d come, half of it being food that Eren’s mom insisted they take. Hange had been relieved to see Eren pull up in front of the house right on schedule and rushed out to help Eren carry Levi into the house. They had also been very interested in the food that had been sent home. Eren had slapped away their fingers as he unpacked the food into Levi’s rather large fridge. “Get your own Croatian mother,” “Nope, those are Levi’s favorite,” and “Nope, those are my favorite.” All reasons as to why they couldn’t have anything.

                Levi and Eren had made it back home a couple days later with twice as much stuff as when they’d come, half of it being food that Eren’s mom insisted they take. Hange had been relieved to see Eren pull up in front of the house right on schedule and rushed out to help Eren carry Levi into the house. They had also been _very_ interested in the food that had been sent home. Eren had slapped away their fingers as he unpacked the food into Levi’s rather large fridge. “Get your own Croatian mother,” “Nope, those are Levi’s favorite,” and “Nope, those are my favorite.” All reasons as to why they couldn’t have anything.

                It was New Year’s Eve and Eren had been pestering Levi to go watch the fireworks with him down town. Levi had refused over and over again, on multiple occasions. Eren was pestering him again as Levi made supper. “Come on, please? How long has it been since you actually went to watch the fireworks instead of glancing at them through your sitting room window with a scowl?”  
“How do you know that’s what I did on New Year’s?”  
“Because you’re a grumpy old man who won’t go with me to the fireworks.”  
“I’m old now?”  
“Yup, 31 is old, old man.”  
“We can’t all be 24.”  
“Levi pleeeaaase?”  
Levi set the knife he had been chopping peppers with down and turned to meet Eren’s pleading eyes. He exhaled heavily and pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead. “Fine. I will watch the fireworks with you, but I am not going downtown.” Eren’s face contorted with confusion. “I’m not watching the fireworks from inside.”  
“I never said you had to. Meet me outside the library at 11:45. Dress warm.” With that he went back to preparing supper. Eren just stared at Levi’s back, confused.

                Sure enough, at 11:45 Eren came plodding up the stairs, still looking a bit confused. Levi handed him his coat. “You might want to wear this.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it’s colder than Satan’s asshole outside.”  
“I’m so confused…” Eren mumbled as he slipped on his coat and followed Levi down the hall. They were on the second floor of Levi’s house and, as far as he knew, there weren’t any balconies in this house. Besides, they were heading away from the river where the fireworks were set off every year. Levi climbed the stairs to the third floor, which housed two rooms he used for storage and headed to the end of the hall. He opened a small door Eren had always thought was a broom closet door judging by how narrow it was. Instead the door revealed an equally narrow staircase that went up into the ceiling. Levi climbed the stairs and pushed open a hatch at the top, revealing ink black night sky, and disappeared through it. He followed with a sense of wonder, never knowing this was even here.

Eren’s breath caught in his throat as he emerged on the other side. They were at the very top of Levi’s tall, Victorian mansion, literally; in a small 8 foot square area fenced off with pickets that barely came up to Eren’s thighs. “How did I never notice a widow’s walk before?” He said, awestruck again by the house Levi called home. He looked around and seen that Levi had already been up here. There were blankets laid out over the floor and pillows scattered all around, and what appeared to be a thermos of something hot to drink with mugs in the corner. Eren swept Levi into a tight hug. “I’m so glad we didn’t go downtown. This is much better.”

                They settled down onto the pillows and pulled multiple blankets over themselves before pouring out some hot chocolate. Levi held the mug in his mitted hands as Eren leaned back against the picket fence. “If I ever disappear randomly I’m probably up here.” Eren said craning his neck to look around. “The view is amazing. You should put a bench up here.” Levi smiled and looked up at the first firework went off in the near distance.

                Eren had pulled him close and kissed him slowly right as midnight struck, their lips cold against each other. It wasn’t long after the fireworks that they both had gathered everything up and hurried back inside to try to warm up.

                Levi was still chilled as he crawled into bed next to Eren, curling in on himself and pulling the blanket around him. In moments Levi was enveloped in comfortable warmth as Eren slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around him without saying a word. The last thought that ran through Levi’s head that night before falling asleep was that he could get used to this.    



End file.
